


If he would ever get the chance

by scarlet_is_a_harlot



Series: Prompts & Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_is_a_harlot/pseuds/scarlet_is_a_harlot
Summary: A little something I wrote, based onthis prompt(may spoiler the fic, so beware).Keith and Shiro talk- or something like that.





	If he would ever get the chance

Standing in the sun with your eyes closed and enjoying the soft breeze on your face; Shiro can’t remember the last time he had a chance to do this. With everything that happened between Kerberos and their return to earth, there hadn’t been a lot of time to relax, to enjoy the moment. Now he’s got all the time in the world, but it’s not the same anymore, doesn’t feel the same anymore. He gives up on trying to chase that feeling when the sound of heavy footsteps disrupts the quiet morning and opens his eyes, only to see Keith walk up to him with slow steps. Shiro can’t help but smile; he’s been waiting for him to show up.

But the dark circles around his eyes and the way his shoulders hunch to make himself smaller than he is, quickly replace the joyous feeling with a heavy weight in his chest. Not even the sun could warm him now. Keith stops just in front of him, his face a mask that Shiro can’t read for once. Space changed him, too.

“I’m sorry it took me so long.”

He doesn’t meet Shiro’s eyes, but Shiro smiles reassuringly none the less. The fact that he’s here now is the only thing that matters.

“That’s okay, I know you’ve had a lot on your mind.”

Shiro might not have been there for it like he wanted to, but he still knows. Allura told him, and Pidge. He knows it’s been hard, it wasn’t a piece of cake for him either.

Keith’s fingers play with the already crinkled paper that’s been wrapped around the flowers he brought and that Shiro hadn’t even noticed until now. Maybe because the thought of Keith picking out flowers for him seems so absurd he wants to laugh; he’s never been the flower kind of guy. Neither of them had been.

 **“** I miss you,” Keith says and the words make Shiro’s heart beat faster, even though Keith looks like admitting that was harder than anything before.

“I miss you, too.”

Keith takes a step towards him, but stops before they’re close enough to touch. It hurts Shiro that they’re not in that place anymore, where he could comfort him, where touching him was as easy as breathing and the most natural thing in the world.

“Everyone tells me to move on, but I don’t know if I can,” he admits, his hand closing tightly around the flowers, crinkling the paper even more.

“You can, I know you can. You’re so strong.”

Shaking his head, his too long fringe keeping Shiro from looking into his eyes, Keith goes on, “I shouldn’t have left you.” and his voice is all choked up. It breaks Shiro’s heart to see him like this, see how he hurts and he reaches out, to lay his hand on Keith’s shoulder like he did countless times before, but doesn’t when he remembers that he can’t do that anymore.

But it’s true, Keith is strong, stronger than this and maybe even stronger than Shiro.

“I love you,” he says at last, breaking the silence with his words and heavy breathing. Shiro still can’t see his eyes, but he sees the tears rolling down his cheeks, unable or unwilling to hold them back anymore. Shiro feels like crying, too, but no tears come to his eyes, no matter how much he wants to.

Without much of a goodbye Keith bends down to place the flowers next to the plate the Garrison put up, before he turns around and walks away. Shiro watches him until he can’t make him out anymore in the distance. If only he would ever get the chance to say those words back to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, right? I hope it makes you feel... something, as I planned it would. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Oh yeah, this wasn't beta'd or anything, so if you find mistakes or this plain sucked, my bad.


End file.
